Suspicious minds!
by babykMalfoy
Summary: Malfoy is acting strange and Hermione decides to uncover his secret! ONE-shot! xoxoxox M for sexual inuendo's!


(A/U)

Okay, so i got a review that said there are no inuendos! False! There is one right at the end. And also, If you have nothing nice to say, don't speak! xx

* * *

" If you really think about it, He's been acting really suspicious and secretive. Well, more secretive than usual and smiling to people. That's just creepy, the other day i dropped my bag outside class and he picked it up and handed it to me without a word but when he walked away he was smiling, he was happy, and he waved to me this morning at breakfast. I'm telling you guys, there is something going on here, and your ignoring me! Are you even listening to me Ronald? No, i didn't think so, i've just been rambling on about nothing this past hour while you just sit there on your fat, lazy arse, stuffing your face with food every 2 minutes and watching harry play wizardchess, completley oblivious to the outside world! Humph! Fine, if you won't listen to me and help me figure this out, i will investigate myself! It's not like i've ever really needed your help anyway!" Hermione stood up abrubtly, stormed out of the common room and slammed the portrait door in search of the ferret while Harry and Ron sat in complete bewilderment, staring at their best friends retreating figure.

Malfoy was up to something, and i was going to find out what it was. Nice Malfoy was just too un-natural and ultra freaky. It's like living in an alternate universe where every thing was flipped and turned upside down and no one noticed but her. This past week had been unnerving, she kept thinking he was there, everywhere, it was just her immagination running wild but it was driving her insane with fear and something else. Her dreams were always plagued of him but these weird, unusual dreams latley had been solely over, under, through and around him. It was just wrong, and Hermione was always right, she needed to be right to support herself or she would crumble, being right was her everything.

She devised a plan that was soon to take place effective immediately. Today was friday which was when Malfoy was most suspicious, though he tried, and failed, to hide it. So tonight, after dinner, i was to follow Malfoy and catch him red-handed in the act of...whatever it was he was doing.

~DMHG~

Dinner came with surprising dexterity and Hermione was buzzing with anticipation. Though of course the boys were to caught up in their discussion about quidditch to notice anything going on around them. Their could be a fire-breathing dragon heading straight for them and they wouldn't even notice until it had scorched Ron the colour of burnt toast. The thought made her giggle and they momentarily looked up with a questioning glance before returning to their discussion. She sighed and noticed Malfoy wasn't in his seat. DAMN IT! He had already left. She whipped her legs off the seat and ran with surprising agilty out the great hall, she stopped when she saw Malfoy a little ways up the hallway, walking slowly and looking around nervously. She pressed up against the wall and kept a steady pace behind him as he moved towards a dead end. HUH? He looked around once more and pressed casually against the wall as if leaning when suddenly he vanished. She jumped out from behind the shadows and breifly touched the wall, only to see her hand dissapeared aswell, she wriggled her fingers and realized it was an concealment charm mixed with a mind-trick charm. Very powerful. She slipped silently inside and what she saw made her gasp.

Malfoy was bent over a large rectangular box with the word: HERMIONE written across it's side. It was gold and crimson with flecks of silver and green. Gryffindor united with Slytherin. He was working intently on strategicly placing stickers on the sides and making sure the hinges on the door held. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffed causing him to stiffen and turn towards her. The air suddenly turned stale as he looked in her eyes. Brown and Grey. Completely different and yet still the same. Her whole world shifted and she no longer felt prejudice against him or anyone else for that matter. He was no longer a slytherin, he was Draco Malfoy, a human being, with a heart. In the back of her mind she wondered where on earth this revelation had come from and why now, but she shoved it aside. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head and she shut it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked eventually.

"I was getting suspicious about the way you've been acting recently. I followed you so i could find out what you were doing and catch you red-handed." She stated simply though her reason sounded feeble now her resolve had vanished.

"Well, you wern't supposed to see it yet, it's not finished." He blushed and looked to the ceiling. She had to laugh.

"What?" He looked at her once more. She sobered up and looked into his eyes.

"It's cute, your blushing" She laughed once more. " Wow, this is weird. I have no idea what to say." She said earnestly.

He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her passionatly, saving no prisoners. She kissed back with equal passion and as she pulled back to breath, she heard voices. It was Harry's.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is a big girl. She helped defeat You-Know-Who and she could definately whipp anyone else who dare cross her path" She couldn't hear a reply but suddenly their voices grew louder. It was Ron that spoke this time.

"Let's look down here Harry. I'm getting worried." He did indeed sound worried. Suddenly, there was silence and Harry and Ron stood in front of her with their wands drawn.

She chuckled nervously and looked at Draco.

" You care to explain this?" She whispered. He looked distraught and she decided to let him off the hook. She sent a silent 30 minute freezing charm on Ron and Harry, grabbed Draco's hand and ran.

"What did you just do?" He demanded when they stopped for breath. She stepped towards him and answered with her mouth, kissing him lovingly.

"Ahhhhh, i see." He smiled and kissed her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. As they broke, he took her hand and continued walking.

"We'll deal with potty and weasel later, thank you for saving me, in the mean time" He smiled evilly. " Good luck introducing yourself to MY friends. MISCHEIF" He said the password and entered the slytherin common room with a chuckle. She hadn't even realized where they were. He came back out and pulled her inside. Everyone stopped and stared at the couple with shock. He smiled again and led her to his room, as he closed the door she remembered.

" Arn't i supposed to introduce myself as your girlfriend?" she asked. His smile was infectious.

"Who said you were my girlfriend?" He teased and she swatted him on the arm.

"HEY." She cried with indignation. She sat on the bed and looked at him through her lashes.

"Excuse me if i wanna spend some time alone with my GIRLFRIEND!" He laughed and kissed her again. " I have someone else i'd like to introduce you to first, he is very excited to meet you." He said seductively. "You can meet the rest later"

She liked that idea very much, and smiled to herself as she kissed her boyfriend. If only she had remembered the listening device Harry attached to hermione this morning when she thought he wasn't listening. It would have saved her ALOT of embarresement.


End file.
